Insult to Injury
by Whitenoise14
Summary: It seemed like Casey and Olivia were destined for each other. But with Olivia in a new relationship & Casey suffering because of it, can it realistically happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a huge SVU fan, and a huge Olivia/Casey fan. I hope you enjoy!_

Casey sat at a table by herself, checking her blackberry. She hated these things, but she decided to go for it, as one of her colleagues at work urged her to go on this blind date. She mentioned how she had the perfect guy for her, a friend of a friend who was a cardiologist. Casey didn't want to do this at all, but she figured that the only way her friend Amy would shut up about it is if she decided to go. So, she made her way over to the restaurant a few minutes early, and sat down. She checked her watch, and saw that this guy was late. She then pulled out her blackberry, and started to mess around on it, when a very familiar voice greeted her. "Hi, Casey, is that you?" her best friend Olivia Benson asked her. Olivia was standing next to a strapping, very handsome man, that Casey remembered her mentioning. She was humiliated that she was waiting for a blind date to show up, who, to this point was standing her up.

"Case, this is Bob," Liv said. Bob was a very good looking guy. About 6'2" with an athletic build and dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Casey knew that Olivia liked both men and women, but she always thought ultimately she'd end up with a woman. Bob then extended his hand and introduced himself.

"It's so nice to meet you," he said enthusiastically. "Olivia has told me so much about you. Would you mind if we joined you?"

Casey was beyond humiliated. She looked at her phone and realized that her "date" was now 45 minutes late, and he had not called or texted her. She didn't even want to do this in the first place, and now she was being stood up. She tried to reclaim a little bit of dignity, and said to Bob: "no, it's fine. I'm actually waiting for someone. You two have a good time though." Olivia could tell that something was bothering Casey, but she didn't have time to get into it further. She then looked over at the hostess who let her know that their table was ready. She told Casey that she'd see her tomorrow, and then they were off.

It had now been an hour and fifteen minutes. Clearly this guy wasn't showing up, and Casey sent her friend Amy several angry texts telling her to never set her up again. She looked over and saw Bob and Olivia dining nicely, and she got sick to her stomach. The two had danced around the idea of giving dating a try, but there never was the right moment where everything synched up. Casey came close to telling Olivia on many occasions just how she felt about her, but her nerves always got the better of her. Plus, Casey had never dated a woman, and she was afraid of ultimately losing her best friend.

Casey decided to dine solo. She had some really good spinach ravioli, and washed it down with three glasses of wine. Olivia looked over and saw Casey and just felt so bad for her. She was distracted by Bob, who treated her really well, and could not have been nicer.

"Bob, we should really do something. Look at her…she's clearly been stood up," she said sadly.

He really didn't care that much, and was much more focused on Liv. "How do you know she even had a date? Did she say something to you?"

"No, but she's not the type who would go to a restaurant by herself. Also, she said she was waiting for someone, and it's been like an hour and she's still by herself. C'mon. Let's go over and keep her company."

Bob realized arguing with Olivia Benson would be futile, so he very reluctantly agreed. Just as the two of them were about to get up and head over to her, they saw Casey get up and leave. Olivia was pretty upset, and hoped that she could get a full explanation tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey was really alone, and she was noticing how much time Olivia was spending with Bob. She had never really been serious with anyone before, so when she saw how much she liked him, she realized that this could actually go somewhere. She was happy that Olivia was happy, but there was a part of her that missed her best friend. There was also a part of her that wanted to see what it was like to date Olivia Benson.

One of the few saving graces Casey had was softball. She played in a very competitive fast-pitch league that she had played in for five years at this point. She loved everything about it. She loved her teammates, and the smell of the grass and the dirt. She loved the overall competitive nature, and the fact that she was really, really good. She took the same sort of attitude she used in the courtroom onto the field. She had always been insanely competitive, and hated losing, whether it be hopscotch, a case, or softball.

It was a Thursday afternoon, and she had a very light day at work, and was really excited to play in her game that night. Olivia often would come and see her, but on this night, she was nowhere to be found. This game was important, as her team would seal a playoff win if it won. Casey was beyond focused, and really ready to roll.

In the bottom of the fifth inning, Casey's team trailed 3-2. She came up with runners on second and third, and two outs, and she realized this was one of the last times her team would have a chance to put some runs on the board. This pitcher had a great changeup and an awesome fastball and rise ball that no one on her team could figure out. It turns out that she actually pitched for Virginia Tech four years prior.

Casey stepped into the batters box. She took the first pitch, a fastball on the outside corner for a strike. She then took a ball low, and fouled off a change up straight back. She then took a rise ball high, and then, with the count two and two, she caught one of the few mistakes this pitcher made all game. She left a fastball down the middle, and Casey caught up to it, driving it deep into the left center field gap. It short-hopped the wall, and both of the runners scored easily. Casey was motoring around the bases, and had her eyes on third. She was pumping her arms so hard and hustling, and then slid in feet first, just beating the tag from the third baseman.

But as she slid, she felt her knee buckle, and to make matters worse, the third baseman inadvertently stepped on her wounded knee. She felt something pop, and she also felt her knee move in an unnatural way, but she didn't want to lead on that she was hurt. She stood up, and then realized that she couldn't put any weight on her knee, and then collapsed to the ground, landing squarely on her right wrist. Now, she and everyone else knew she was in some serious pain, and the paramedics were called.

Casey really hated showing moments of weakness. She hated feeling helpless and like people had to take care of her. She wanted to call Olivia to tell her what happened to her, but she didn't want Liv doting over her like she knew she would. Instead, she called her good 'ol reliable friend Alex Cabot, and told her what the story was. She also informed her not to tell Liv, regardless of how much Liv asked about her.

She got to the hospital, and after about an hour, she got X-Rays on her knee and her right wrist. She was fearing the worst, but honestly had not idea at all what to expect. After a long whirlwind, she was finally able to fall asleep.

The next morning, the doctor knocked on the door, and it was pretty clear the news was bad. She looked right at Casey and didn't bullshit or beat around the bush. "Ms. Novak, I'm sorry that there isn't any good news I can bear, but you tore your left ACL and you tore a ligament in your right wrist. You obviously need surgery on your knee, but we have to wait for the swelling to go down. You need surgery on your wrist too, but we can do that sooner…maybe in about a week."

Casey was devastated. Now, work and softball, two things she loved would be taken away from her, and there was nothing she could do about it. She knew she wasn't a professional athlete or anything, but she still hated that she had to now have two surgeries and go through rehab and physical therapy. She called Alex and told her the news, and Alex came by to see her later in the day. She actually made Casey feel a little better, and mentioned that everyone in the office missed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia just finished questioning a perp, whom she had a gut was guilty. This was a man who allegedly raped and murdered a 16 year old, who was also pregnant with his child. He admitted to having sex with her, but not the rape, and he swore that he didn't kill her.

"I have a gut, cap," she said to Cragen. "Do we have enough for a warrant?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. "But I'll get on the phone with Cabot immediately. We need to be able to search his apartment, and find the murder weapon. He doesn't seem smart enough to stash it somewhere."

Olivia's senses perked up when Cragen said "Cabot." Casey had full-on been back with SVU, and was basically handling all their cases at this point. Alex was around here and there, but it was normally Casey that dealt with the warrants and everything else.

"Cabot Captain? Are you sure you don't mean Novak?" Liv asked with a lot of concern in her voice.

"Oh, god Liv, I guess you haven't heard. Casey got hurt last night playing softball, and she's in the hospital now, so we're going to be dealing with Cabot more and more."

Liv immediately got beyond concerned. She hated that she didn't know the extent of Casey's injuries, or whether or not she was OK.

"Oh my god, what's wrong Captain?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But I heard she tore her knee up pretty bad. You should go over and see her though. I am sure she would be very glad to see you."

Right after work, Olivia headed over to the hospital to see Casey. Casey was reading a book, in relatively good spirits.

"So, this must have been one hell of an injury if you felt you couldn't tell me about it," Olivia said with a lot of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh god, Liv, what are you doing here? And who told you? Gosh, I really didn't want you to find out like this…."

"Casey, I can't believe you didn't tell me. And what's even wrong with you? The doctors gave me nothing."

"Well, I tore my left ACL…and I tore a ligament in my right wrist. But, the good news is, my softball team won, and we're in the playoffs. I am bummed that I can't play anymore and am going to be laid up."

Olivia was really upset. She was mad that Casey didn't tell her about what happened, and she was angry that Casey temporarily lost something she loved. She also hated and ached when Casey was in pain.

"Casey, that's awful, I'm so sorry. But, I'm a little hurt that I wasn't the first call. I would have dropped everything and come for you."

Casey was flattered. This was the Olivia she knew. She was selfless and had a heart of gold.

"I know Liv, but I had a really shitty night the night before, getting stood up and all, and I didn't want to worry you. Plus, I didn't want to wreck things with Bob."

"Casey, please. Bob can take a backseat as far as I'm concerned. Now, we need to get you healthy, what's your status?"

Casey looked into Olivia's beautiful brown eyes and was lost. She was feeling for Liv more now than almost at any other time. She wanted to tell Liv just how she felt, but was too wrapped up in Liv's beauty. She found herself just staring at her and making things more awkward for both of them.

"Case, did you hear me? I asked you something. What are your plans moving forward?"

She then snapped back to reality and tried to formulate a coherent sentence. "Well, they are letting me out of here tomorrow. And I have to have surgery on my knee, but the swelling has to go down first. I also have to have surgery on my wrist, and that can come sooner…maybe in a week or so."

"Well, when you get out of here, you're staying with me, or I'm staying with you. No way I am leaving you alone with all of these injuries. No way."

"Liv, please stop. I'll be fine, really I will. You don't have to put your life on hold for me."

"Casey, this is what being a friend means. I know how stubborn you can be, but I've made up my mind. Now, I have plans with Bob a little later, but I will be back to check on you."

Casey was secretly thrilled that Liv was taking this much of an interest in her. She wanted Liv to stay with her, but would have felt weird actually asking her. She was so happy that Olivia volunteered her services.

"Now, rest up, please. I will certainly be back."


	4. Chapter 4

Casey woke up at about 8 on Saturday morning, and Saw Olivia sleeping in a chair next to her. She really couldn't believe that the brunette had stayed true to her word. As Casey tried to move around a little, she had woken Liv.

"Gosh Casey, stop…you're going to screw things up. Just lay still until the Doctor gets here."

"Did you stay here all night? What about Bob?"

"Casey, you really need to stop being so concerned about his well-being. He's fine. We had dinner last night, and I told him I needed to be with you. And yes, I stayed next to you all night. They tried to kick me out once, but realized that I wasn't going anywhere."

Just as Olivia finished that sentence, the doctor walked in.

"Good morning Ms. Novak!" She was very chipper for 8 am on a saturday. "Well, you're good to go home now. Now, as I mentioned before, you're going to need some help, so do you have a ride?"

"Yes she does," Olivia chimed in saying. "And don't worry Doc. She will be well taken care of."

Olivia got Casey's things together, and Casey waddled over to the bathroom to get out of her gown. She wasn't really in any pain, but her knee still felt sort of precarious. She just walked very gingerly most of the time, and was very reluctant to put any pressure on it. She got out of that gown, and into some sweatpants that Alex had brought her. Liv then grabbed her bag, and the two of them made their way out to Olivia's car.

Casey walked with crutches out of the hospital. She had never used them before, and it was kind of an awkward feeling for her. She really hated that she couldn't move the way she wanted to, but that came with the territory with her injury. Liv was wonderful in how much she helped her out, and made sure Casey didn't try anything she shouldn't.

As they drove up to Liv's building, Casey used her crutches, and Liv tried to help her as much as she could. Olivia held Casey's wrist and stabilized it, and then Liv helped her lie down on her couch, and extended her leg.

"Now, I'm going to go to your apartment and get you some clothes," Liv said. "But I better not find you reorganizing stuff in here. Just relax! It's mine and the doctors orders!"

Casey loved all this attention. He knee was feeling a little better, but her wrist was really throbbing. It was time for her to take another pill, which she did, which made her drowsy. She turned on the TV and the movie "Rain Man" was on, which was one of Casey's favorites. She got about halfway through it before falling asleep. When Liv came back, she looked at how cute Casey looked, and put a blanket on her and gave her a very sweet kiss on the forehead.

Olivia was incredible with Casey. She went out with Bob on Saturday for a few hours, but for the most part, she was a terrific, doting nurse. The two of them laughed and talked and shared more than they had in quite some time. Casey hated feeling helpless, and was getting a bit stir crazy in Liv's home. She wanted to break the slight monotony, and she really wanted to work.

"Hey Liv," Casey said nicely. "Can you do me a favor?"

Olivia really didn't like where this could potentially be going. "It depends on what it is," she answered.

"I need to get some work done. Could you go to my office and get some files for me tomorrow?"

Olivia laughed, as she really didn't think Casey could be serious. Casey then got a little offended that Olivia would laugh at her like that. "Am I missing something?" Casey asked.

"Casey, I'm not bringing any work back to you! You have two badly torn ligaments, and you are hopped up on pain killers for a lot of the day. There is no way you will be able to concentrate!"

Casey, being a typical stubborn redhead was not backing down. "But Liv, I just hate being an inconvenience, and being all cooped up in your house. Plus, I really feel like I should do something productive."

Liv sighed. She realized that Casey wasn't going to stop until she got her way. "OK, Case. I'll go over tomorrow and get some files for you, but you have to promise me that you will take it easy. I'm serious Casey, I worry about you enough as it is, I don't want you stressing yourself out even more."

"I promise Liv."

"OK then. The files are on your desk, right?"

"Yes, they are."

"Alright, I'll get them. Now, young lady, it's time for you to get some sleep."

Liv reached for the blanket that was on the couch, and then extended Casey's leg and put it over her. She then stroked her face, and her forehead, and gave her a really nice kiss on the cheek. She stroked Casey's beautiful red hair once more before turning the light off.

"Why are you so good to me?" Casey asked.

"Because you'd do the same for me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia drove all the way to Casey's office and then found the files Casey was speaking about. She really didn't want to do this as she just wanted her to rest and not worry about anything. She folded everything up, and then picked Casey's laptop up and put it in her briefcase. She had left her apartment very early, around 6:45, so she could get to Casey's office and back and then over to the precinct. While Olivia was there, she wandered around a little. She realized that it had been a little while since she had been in there, and she loved just what Casey had done with the place. She noticed a framed picture of the two of them on her desk. She really loved Casey, and being around her, and often wondered what it would be like to be together. Even though she was happy with Bob, there was always a part of her that would love Casey.

Liv made it back to her place to find Casey still asleep. Normally, Casey was up around 6:30, but with all her painkillers she was sleeping more. Olivia didn't want to wake her, so she wrote her a note.

"Casey, I got your laptop at the files you asked for. I also got you a sandwich that's in the fridge. Please, please don't stress yourself out with all of this. It's important that you rest and you get healthy. I will try to come by later and check on you, but if I don't, I will be sending you multiple texts and emails to make sure you're ok. ….Love, Olivia."

As she finished writing, she scurried out the door and over to the office. It was harder for her to work and focus, knowing that Casey was laid up in her house. But, no one was tougher or able to block out distractions than Olivia Benson. The only thing was, Casey was one of her only weak spots."

Casey woke up around 8, and ready Olivia's note, and was really happy. She got herself up and waddled over to the shower, and washed herself slowly. She then poured some cereal and made some coffee, and began to go over the files Liv had gotten for her. She looked over several cases that SVU was dealing with. Even though she wasn't there, she wanted to be in tune with her office. She also wanted to make sure that when she did return, she didn't miss a beat and was able to pick up right where she left off.

Casey got about four hours of work in, but she became restless and bored. She really hated being hurt like this, but she realized there was nothing she could do. As she watched "One Life to Live" to break the monotony, her phone rang.

"Hello, is this Casey Novak?" the voice on the other end said.

"Yes, it is, who is this?" Casey responded politely.

"It's Doctor Hirschbeck. I wanted to see if we could schedule a time for you to come in. I want to examine your knee and your wrist and maybe see if we can schedule the surgeries."

Casey didn't love having to see the doctor, especially under these circumstances. But, she realized that this time, she could get one step closer to getting healthy. So she told Dr. Hirschbeck that she would be available tomorrow.

Casey hung the phone up. She tried to contemplate how she was going to tell Liv. She really didn't want her to have to miss any work for this, but she realized that's exactly what she was going to want to do. By the same token, she did need someone to look after her and to take her there. This was certainly quite the conundrum.

When Liv came home, she was exhausted. She saw Casey with her leg elevated, reading some files from her office and sipping some Dr. Pepper. Seeing assay certainly made Olivia feel better, but she was still tired. On top of everything, she had a date with Bob tonight which she was less than busting about. Olivia was glad that Casey wasn't overdoing it. She knew that she had to be going stir crazy, all cooped up in the house all day, but she seemed to be adjusting to things well.

Casey was nervous about asking Liv about the doctor tomorrow. She knew that Olivia wouldn't say "no" but she still didn't like feeling like an inconvenience. She tried to muster the words out a couple of times, and finally, she was able to.

"Olivia, I have something I need to ask you," Casey said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Case, what is it?"

"Well, my doctor called. I have to go in tomorrow to check my progress, and to schedule surgery on my wrist. It would make me feel a whole lot better if you came with me. It's at 8 in the morning tomorrow."

"Casey, don't be stupid. Of course I'll be there. I have plans with Bob tonight, but I will absolutely be there with you. And if I don't come home, you can still be sure I'll be there."

Casey felt a rush of guilt. She hated Olivia changing her life up for her, and even though she resented Bob, she didn't want her to be the reason things didn't go right for him. "Oh gosh Liv. Please don't make wholesale changes because of me. I don't want to ruin your night tonight."

"Casey, there is no way I'm letting you do this alone. Now, the case is closed counselor. I'll either see you over there at 8 tomorrow, or I'll drive you there myself if I come back here tonight. Either way, I'll certainly be with you."

The brunette grabbed Casey's hand and squeezed it, and Casey responded but putting her hand on Olivia's cheek and then through her long, beautiful brunette locks. Olivia had grown her hair out to a little longer than shoulder length, and Casey absolutely loved it. She felt something every time Olivia touched her, and this was no different. There was very obvious tension between the two of them, but Casey didn't want to make things even more awkward.

"So, you better start getting ready," she answered. "Wouldn't want to keep that beautiful investment banker waiting!"

"You're too good to me Casey…and terrific for my ego!" Olivia replied. "But while I'm gone DO NOT overdo it! I already hate that I am leaving you by yourself again. Please don't force me to worry about you even more!"

"Don't worry detective, I'll be good!"

Olivia walked out of her bedroom after about 40 minutes looking stunning. Casey had rarely seen the brunette really try to look attractive, but this time she really, really did. She was wearing a nice black dress with a scoop neck, with flats. She had blow-dried her hair, and then curled it at the bottom. When Casey saw her she gulped and was at a loss for words.

"So what do you think?" Olivia asked.

Casey struggled to get a word out. She wanted to tell Olivia her feelings right then and there, but she couldn't she finally was able to get out "Liv, you look amazing. Bob's going to melt when he sees you!"

"Well, that's the idea! Now, there's some leftover chinese in the fridge that I brought home for you. Now please, don't overdo it. I'll see you tomorrow, Casey."


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia met Bob at this quaint little restaurant down in the village. It was an italian place, with about three tables. It was very romantic, and as the two dined and sipped wine, they held hands and were very sweet with one another. Olivia really liked him, and she was surprised about how comfortable she was with him. It normally took a lot for her to trust someone, but with him, she was able to let him in.

After he paid the bill, the two headed back to his apartment. They turned the TV on as Bob poured a little more wine. After making it through thirty minutes of "The Adjustment Bureau" which was on cable, Bob leaned in, and planted an electrifying kiss on Olivia, and she returned it, and began unbuttoning his crisp, white button down shirt. She felt his beautiful six pack, as he reached for the bottom of her dress. His touch was electric and he felt her thighs, and tried to take her dress off. Olivia assisted him and took it off slowly. She then unbuckled his belt, and removed his pants, exposing the fresh, white briefs he was wearing that hid his huge, fully erect penis.

"My goodness, it looks like someone is an amateur David Beckham," Liv purred softly. "You're incredibly built, and I marvel over how hot you are." Liv rubbed his abs and then tickled his chest. She really was in awe, and a little surprised that he would have chosen her.

"Well, only for you beautiful…" he responded, his deep voice barely audible.

Olivia then reached for those briefs and took them off and threw them on the ground. Bob smiled, as his huge, erect dick stared Liv right in the face. She took her bra off, and her beautiful, round, supple breasts. Bob took both of them in his hands, and then licked her nipples, which became erect immediately. He then reached for what he thought were her panties, and took them off, just as Bob reached for a condom from his end table. He slid it on, and then began to penetrate her slowly. She loved this feeling, and she loved the heat that was beneath both of them. He thrust his cock deeper and deeper inside of her, getting dangerously closer to her g spot. She felt his big, strong, muscular arms as he continued to push deeper and deeper inside her. Liv screamed as he continued, and she felt her clit throbbing beneath her. He continued over and over and over again, and Olivia continued to scream. Finally, she felt him cum, and then, about a second later she came. It truly was wonderful.

When they finished, they made their way into the bedroom. Olivia knew that she needed to be awake early to take care of Casey, and really would have preferred to be back at her home base. She fell asleep for about three hours, and then, at three AM she had an impulse. She was still naked, but she found all her clothes and began to put them on slowly. She got her panties (which were actually really small men's briefs) and her bra on before hearing Bob move around. "Olivia, god, it's three AM, what are you doing? And am I hallucinating? Are you wearing my underwear?" In a situation that could have been very, very awkward, Liv laughed. Of course she wasn't wearing Bob's unmentionables, but she thought it was hilarious that he thought so. "No, Bob, these are mine. Occasionally I wear men's briefs sometimes…I just like how they feel. But go back to sleep. I need to go because I have to take Casey to her doctor's appointment tomorrow and I'd feel better being at home. Tonight was incredible though." Bob was definitely at a loss. He couldn't believe Olivia wanted to leave, and was actually upset, but there was no way he was going to convince her otherwise. She put her dress back on and gave him a kiss before telling him she'd call him later, and not to worry.

But of course, he was going to. But what would his chief worry be?


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia made it back to her place at around 4 am and found Casey fast asleep. It didn't seem like Casey had overdone it, and Liv was very pleased to see that. For some reason, Liv wasn't all that tired, despite only having slept for about three hours. Maybe the sex is what energized her, who knows, but Olivia wasn't stupid. She knew that she needed to crash for at least a couple hours, because if she didn't, she would fall asleep during work. She also wanted to be attentive to Casey's needs, so she watched her for a few more minutes before getting back into her bed and falling asleep.

Casey's alarm woke her at 6:30 in the morning, and she looked over and saw Olivia with a full pot of coffee made, and some breakfast sandwiches. Casey couldn't believe just how well Olivia treated her and how much she had rearranged her life to cater to her feelings.

"Good morning sunshine," Olivia said in a very chipper way. "I hope you're feeling OK, and you are ready to see the doctor. I really hope it's good news for you Casey!"

Casey was a little disoriented. She couldn't believe that Olivia had come all the way back just to escort her to the Doctor's office. Liv then handed her a scalding hot cup of coffee which she sipped slowly.

"How's Bob?" the redhead pried.

"He's fine Casey. Last night was really fun, but I wouldn't have felt right leaving you here by yourself, so here I am."

Casey took another sip of the coffee, which was certainly waking her up. She was actually feeling good about this appointment, even though she really didn't like being in doctor's offices.

"Casey, please eat something. I don't want you to be weak. I got a sausage egg and cheese for you, you know, your favorite. Please, eat up."

The redhead did as Olivia asked, and ate her sandwich. She also continued to sip her coffee, and now felt even better. Olivia had really put her at ease, in a way that no other person could. She really couldn't have done any of this without Olivia's support, so she was so grateful.

Casey finished up her food and her coffee and then waddled into the shower. She was walking without crutches at this point, but she still walked very gingerly. She had become adept at showering and cleaning herself, which she couldn't really do when she first sustained her injury, and Liv secretly loved helping her wash and bathe. But now, Casey was pretty good at doing all of this by herself, so she got ready by herself. Casey got out of the shower and let her hair air dry, and then put on a pair of blue track pants and then a grey hoody. She put on regular socks and then some sneakers and met Liv in the living room. Olivia was remarkably spry at chipper, especially since she had an extremely late night the night before.

"How are you feeling?" Liv probed.

"OK. A little nervous. No one really likes doctor's appointments, and I'm no different. Can we go now please? I don't want to be late."

Olivia obliged, and the two headed down the elevator and then into Liv's car. Olivia drove her to the hospital and parked across the street in a lot, and then helped Casey inside. Things moved pretty quickly. She didn't have to fill out any forms or anything, and she only had to wait about 15 minutes before the assistant came in and got her. Casey didn't have to change into a gown or anything as she waited anxiously for the doctor.

Dr. Hirschbeck then arrived, and shook Olivia's hand. She was a good looking woman around the same age as Liv. She had shoulder length blonde hair with a few strands of grey here and there, wore nice thick rimmed brown glasses and was about 5'8". She had an athletic build with very long legs. Had she not been Casey's doctor, she was certainly someone Olivia would be attracted to.

She took Casey to get her wrist X-rayed which took about 15 minutes. Casey was nervous, and hoped that things initially had healed well enough to schedule surgery. Olivia was also nervous because she really wanted Casey to be OK and for her to be able to get back to her regular life. After about another ten minutes, Dr. Hirschbeck returned.

"I have some good news for you Casey," she said nicely. "The ligaments in your wrist haven't been damaged any further and the swelling is down. You told me before you haven't been feeling any pain, correct?"

"Yes, that's right doctor. Part of it I'm sure has to do with the pain killers, but there has been no real pain."

"That's great. We can schedule surgery on your wrist for whenever you like. Your knee still has too much swelling, so we'll have to wait on that."

Casey then consulted with Liv and asked what her schedule was. Olivia was going to make sure that she was there for all of this, and that Casey would not be alone. It was Tuesday, and Casey really wanted to get things finished this week.

"Case, let's do Friday. This way, you'll have the weekend to recover. And if you think I'm leaving you in here by yourself then you have another thing coming young lady…."

Casey then got up and spoke with Dr. Hirschbeck, and scheduled her appointment. It was for Friday at 8 in the morning. Olivia put it in her phone, helped her up and brought her back to her car.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you feeling ok? I really can cancel if you need me to stay," Olivia said with a hint of hope in her voice. She had plans with Bob again tonight, but deep down, she hoped that Casey would ask her to stay with her. She really liked Bob, but she was loving this time she was getting with Casey. She had danced around the idea of telling Casey how she felt, but ultimately decided against it because she didn't want to risk losing her best friend.

"Liv, I'll be fine. I've got this great dinner that you so nicely picked up for me as well as a stack of books that you checked out for me from the library. I'll be fine. Now, go have a good time with Bob!"

"I know what a fanatical reader you are, and I think I know your tastes pretty well when it comes to books. You read so much and are so cultured…it really make me feel like the dumb girl!"

"Oh god Liv, give me a break. You are smarter than 90 percent of the annoying, highly educated lawyers that I have to associate with most of the time. I don't ever want you to think about yourself like that ever again….I mean it."

Olivia took the redhead's hand and squeezed it and felt some serious electricity through her body. She was close to leaning in and kissing Casey, but at the last minute, she restrained herself. After all, she was about to see her hot boyfriend. Casey then reached for Olivia's long brunette locks and stroked them softly. She knew what she was doing. Even though she was supportive of the idea of Olivia and Bob seeing each other, she always wanted Olivia to know that she was there.

"I really love your hair so long," Casey purred.

"Well, I grew it out for a certain redheaded attorney," Liv purred back.

"Oh really? Anyone I know?"

"Oh shutup, Casey," Liv answered with a smile. "I know you like my hair long. I remember very vividly during the first time we arrested Darius Parker how you told me how much you liked my hair grown out. I also remember you not loving the bangs though. Since then, if you look closely, there have been no pixie cuts for this detective…"

"I actually do remember saying that Liv. I can't believe you actually listened to me. Now, you better get going…you're going to be late."

Olivia really didn't want to leave. It was taking almost all of her energy to fight off the urge to call Bob and cancel, but she really felt like she owed him something, so she squeezed Casey's hand one more time and then headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Olivia arrived at Bob's house with a bottle of wine. The two were just going to stay in and have a quiet dinner and then, well, you know. She was really surprised about how cool Bob was being about all of this. He really was a terrific guy, there was no denying that.<p>

Bob had dabbled a little at a culinary school after undergrad, before he decided to get his MBA, so he made this really elaborate and delicious meals for Liv. He made this terrific lamb stew with this really nice green salad. Afterward, the two sipped wine on the couch before ushering themselves into the bedroom.

There was some Maxwell on the stereo, and Olivia and Bob started to make out very, very passionately. She reached for his shirt and unbuttoned it and threw it on the ground, and then reached for his belt and ripped it off. He then took his pants off and just stood there in his very small Calvin Klein briefs.

"First you were David Beckham, and now you look like Marky-Mark circa 1993," Liv uttered in her sexiest voice. "Do you wear these just for me?" she asked sexily, pointing to his tiny tighty whities that hid his huge and erect cock.

"Well, I've worn them my whole life, but it doesn't hurt that you love me in them detective….." He then grabbed Liv and kissed her passionately. Liv felt his huge penis probing her over her jeans. He then pulled away and reached for her bag.

"Bob, honey, what are you doing? You know it's impolite to go through a woman's purse…."

He laughed and found just what he was looking for. Liv was always prepared for whatever, so she carried her shield and her handcuffs on her at all times. He held up her badge to her and then started with his spiel.

"Well Olivia, you're just too hot for words. I am going to have to place you under citizens arrest for being too ungodly gorgeous…."

Olivia laughed as she took her belt, and then her pants off. "You know it's a crime to impersonate an officer….and it's definitely a bigger crime than looking 'too hot.' " She uttered as she took her blouse off. All of the sudden, she stood in front of Bob wearing the same Calvin Klein briefs that he was wearing in a smaller size, and a white, very sexy lacy bra. Bob smiled, and then walked towards her and pinned her down on the bed, cuffing one of her hands in the process. Olivia was shocked as to how he did this, and then he slid the other cuff around the headboard, and cuffed her other wrist around it. Suddenly, she couldn't move and was completely at his mercy.

"You're all mine tonight, you dirty criminal," Bob said gently. "And maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you go."

"Well in that case Mr., I hope I'm unlucky…."

Bob then took off the underwear Olivia was wearing with his teeth. He took his own off, and then reached for a condom, and slid it on his enormous penis. He felt Liv's beautiful stomach and breasts over her bra. He then began to slid his cock inside her slowly. He moved slow at first, and then began picking the pace up as he thrust inside of her. He moved faster and faster as he continued to push his cock deeper inside. Olivia began to scream as she felt the cuffs digging into her wrists and his penis going deeper inside of her. The cuffs were hurting her, but it was a pain she loved. She loved this pain juxtaposed with this extreme pleasure. He licked her torso over and over again as he continued to thrust his cock deeper and deeper inside of her. Olivia began to moan very loudly and screamed his name at the top of her lungs. She kept going over and over again as he continued to lick her and thrust inside of her. Finally, he came, and so did Olivia. It was truly wonderful.

"Now that was amazing," she purred.

Bob got up and put his briefs back on. He then reached around and unclipped Olivia's bra, leaving her completely naked.

"Um, Bob, honey, what are you doing? You going to unlock me?"

"I told you you were all mine tonight. You'll get unlocked when I'm ready to unlock you. And I believe detective, you said you wanted to be _un_lucky tonight?"

Olivia smiled. "Well, I guess the joke's on me then!"

Bob left her cuffed to the bed as he turned the light off. He put his arm around her and cuddled her as they both fell asleep.

Bob woke up at around 6 and left Olivia to fen for herself as he made breakfast. When he was finished, he returned and let Olivia loose.

"Good morning detective," he said in a chipper tone, kissing her.

"Why good morning handsome! Thanks again for last night!" she replied as she rubbed her wrists. She had worn handcuffs before but often forgot just how much they hurt.

The two sat down and had some bacon and eggs that he made for them. Liv looked at her watch and saw that it was 7:30 and she needed to get back to her house to check on Casey and change her clothes.

"Sweetie, I need to leave," she said hastily. "I'd love to stay longer, but I need to see Casey and to change. I can't have people deducing that I got some because I'm wearing the same thing as the night before."

"No problem baby. I'll call you later."

Olivia got dressed quickly and the walked out the door. She got in her car and went back to her house, where she saw Casey sleeping peacefully. She gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then hopped in the shower and changed. Casey was still asleep when she left, and that's what made Liv happy. She saw empty Chinese cartons and a bookmark two thirds of the way through "The Lincoln Lawyer". Even though she was by herself, it seemed like she had a really good time.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday came quicker than anyone wanted. Casey was nervous, but excited about the surgery, and Liv was with her every step of the way. She had missed Bob because both of them had to work late a lot this week, but she was loving being able to care for Casey. As Casey woke up at 5:30 in the morning, Liv was already up and ready to serve her. She couldn't believe how nice Olivia was being.

"Liv my god, when did you get up? I thought I would for sure beat you today!"

"I was up at 5. I wanted to make you breakfast and to make sure you ate. Now eat up. I've got some great fruit salad here for you, and I made you some oatmeal."

Casey ate up. This was all really delicious, and gave her the strength she needed for surgery. She waddled into the bathroom and got in the shower, and then was ready to go. Olivia had already packed a bag for her (which she was thrilled to do. It was the first time she had touched Casey's bras and underwear and hoped to do so again) and was waiting for her with the door open.

"You're so good to me," Casey said intently.

"Case, please. I'm just being a friend. You'd do the same thing for me."

The two headed into Olivia's car where they drove to the hospital. While they sat in the waiting room, Olivia held Casey's hand the entire time until they called her. When the doctors were ready for her, Olivia gave Casey's hand one last squeeze and then gave her an innocent kiss on the cheek.

"everything's going to be fine," the brunette said.

As Olivia waited, the suspense was killing her. She couldn't imagine having to do this again, but she knew she had to. She just wanted things to be OK, and for Casey to be ok. She couldn't really do a whole lot with her wrist stabilized. She couldn't write or type or throw or anything, so she was very limited in the work that she could do. Hopefully after all of this she was able to get back into the office, at least on a part time basis. Olivia sat and worried even more, especially when she saw Dr. Hirschbeck approach her.

"Olivia, the surgery went fine. She's resting and doing well. If you'd like, you can see her in a few minutes."

"I would certainly like that." Olivia didn't realize it, but she was in a full on embrace with Dr. Hirschbeck. She had given her a huge hug when she told her that Casey was doing well.

"Wow detective. Is Casey your lover or girlfriend or something?"

"Well, no. But it's complicated. She's my best friend."

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked, looking directly into Casey's beautiful emerald eyes and stroking her long red hair.<p>

"Not too bad. A little groggy, but it's amazing seeing your beautiful face," Casey answered.

"Well you look amazing, especially for someone whose just had surgery. You really are beautiful Casey."

Casey smiled. She loved that Olivia was here with her, and that she was the first person that she saw.

"Olivia, can you do me a favor? It's really selfish of me to ask though…."

"Anything," the brunette replied.

"Stay?"

"Of course Casey. I was just texting Bob now. Of course I'll stay with you."


	10. Chapter 10

The morning after her surgery, Casey woke up and looked over and was a little surprised to see Olivia sleeping in a chair next to her. She had vague memories of asking her to stay, but she wasn't sure if that was just the anesthesia talking. She saw the splint on her wrist, and then looked at the painkillers that were next to her. As she opened them, she heard Liv starting to rustle about and wake up.

"Man, sleeping in a chair really isn't fun," Liv Joked.

"Olivia, I think I asked you to stay, but you really could have left if you wanted to. I really will be OK."

"Casey, I would have stayed even if you hadn't asked me. As someone who has spent countless time alone, things are much better when someone is here with you."

Casey loved just how much Olivia cared. The doctors knew that she always would be around, so they didn't even question her anymore. Olivia then filled up a cup of water and handed it to Casey so she could take her first painkiller. These really worked in terms of subduing the pain, but they didn't make Casey as loopy as they made other people. She still had a very clear way of thinking, even when she had taken one. After Casey swallowed the pill, Olivia approached her and held her hand. She looked at Casey who looked remarkable despite just having had surgery. She stroked the redhead's beautiful locks and touched her cheek. The connection the two of them had was undeniable, and it really was only a matter of time until something happened between them. The two just gazed into each other's eyes, and just when Olivia was about to say something, a familiar voice beamed from behind her.

"Good morning," Bob said as he gave Liv a hug. "And good morning to you too Casey, you're looking well! Olivia gave me constant updates on your condition, so I figured I would check on you myself. How are you feeling?"

"Bob, it's so nice to see you! You really didn't have to come see me. I'm feeling ok. In a little bit of pain, but generally speaking fine. I'll be very happy when I get out of this hospital bed!"

"I know I don't know you all that well, but you're a survivor, and I know you'll be fine. It doesn't seem like a couple of injuries can derail you."

Casey truly was grateful. Once again, she did resent him, but she really couldn't deny how nice he was. He then handed Olivia a cup of coffee and a muffin, and then gave her some hash browns which Olivia had told him she loved. One might think this interaction would be horribly awkward, but it really wasn't. The three of them got along very well, and were very engaged in conversation. After about an hour and a half, Casey got a little tired and nodded off, at which point, Bob bid them both adieu.

When Casey fell asleep, Olivia squeezed her hand. Dr. Hirschbeck then came in and asked Liv how both of them were doing. Olivia brushed off that question about herself, and said she was fine, and said that Casey was too. The doctor commented on how great it was that Casey had a friend as good as Olivia to look out for her. Liv was flattered by this, but really didn't think what she was doing was all that extraordinary. All she was doing was being a friend. Casey would certainly do the same thing for her.

Casey woke up the next morning and felt so much better. Olivia had actually gone home and changed, but she was right by her side when she woke up. Casey shuddered to think what this whole process would have been like if Olivia hadn't been there. She longed for her and wanted her more now than she ever had before. The longing and the secret was absolutely killing her, and all she wanted to do was tell Olivia how she really felt, but she feared she missed her chance. Olivia seemed really happy with Bob, and Casey really didn't want to be a homewrecker. She had seen so many cases with affairs and such and seen how it had destroyed families and relationships, so she really didn't want to do that to her best friend.

As Casey ran the gamut of emotions, Dr. Hirschbeck walked in. She checked Casey's wrist, and then asked her a couple of questions, and then told her she was good to go home. Olivia then said she would take her back to her place, and that she would certainly be very cared for. She then very briefly looked at Casey's knee, and noticed the swelling had gone down a little. She said that they should schedule another appointment, and maybe they could repair her knee fairly soon.

Olivia handed Casey her clothes, and Casey got up and walked gingerly to the bathroom to change. She got back into her blue trackpants and sweatshirt, and then checked the bag and made sure everything was in there. She realized she was good to go, and then both of them headed to the front desk to check out. Casey got her perception filled in the hospital, and then Olivia pulled the car around and drove them back to her place.

As they walked inside, Casey sat down on the couch where she had essentially resided for the last two weeks. Liv had really done wonders for her, and Casey was so thankful for the hospitality. As they settled in, Olivia ordered some chinese food, which was at her house in about fifteen minutes. Bob had been texting Olivia through most of the night to see how Casey was doing, and he was giving her some fairly short, curt responses. It's not like she didn't want to talk with him, but she really was focused on Casey. It was about 8:30 and the two had a really good time talking, dining and really enjoying each other's company. They were at a bit of a loss of what to do, when Casey asked Liv a favor she was not too fond of.

"Olivia, can you do something for me?" Casey asked.

"Oh god Casey. it depends on what it is, but shoot."

"I'm going to lose my mind here all day tomorrow with nothing to do. I've exhausted the soap operas and daytime TV. Can you go to my office and bring me back any files I need, and maybe check in with Alex and see what's going on?"

Olivia did not like this at all. For one, it was really hard for Casey to write and type, given the condition of her wrist, and second, she really didn't want Casey getting to stressed out.

"Casey, are you sure? I'm sure Alex can take care of everything. Plus, I really want you to rest."

Casey knew right where Olivia's mind was going, and proposed a nice counter. "Well, OK, detective, how about this? Just get me any files I need, but you don't have to bring my laptop. It's ok if I just read and not write or type, right?"

Olivia had brought Casey's laptop back to her office a few days ago, so that's why she didn't have it. She liked this compromise, and agreed to it.

"Ok, counselor. But if I come back here tomorrow and anything is rearranged and such, I'm going to be irate!"

"And I've seen you angry detective, so I'll be sure not to overdo it!"

The two of them sat on the couch and were very comfortable with each other. They didn't really know what to do next, and the sexual chemistry between both of them was very high.

"What do you want to do now Case? Anything?"

"Well, I would normally just read a book, but that isn't fun for you. How about we watch a movie?"

Casey scrolled through the choices and saw that "Blue Steel" with Jamie Lee Curtis is on.

"How about this?" she suggested.

"Ugh, Case, you know I hate cop movies, but if you want to, fine."

Casey laughed and the two settled in. This was certainly a charitable act for Olivia, because she really did hate cop movies. She just couldn't stand how unrealistic the portrayal was most of the time, and this was no different. As the movie played, there were times when she really couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you OK, Liv" Casey probed.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just am laughing about how unrealistic this is."

"Well, it's a movie, it's not real at all," Casey joked.

Olivia put her arm around Casey and then squeezed her hand. She then rubbed Casey's chest and felt her inner thigh. Was this really happening? Was Olivia Benson making a move on her? She couldn't really tell initially, but it all became clearer when Olivia leaned in and planted a huge, passionate kiss on Casey's lips. Casey kissed back for about ten seconds and then reluctantly pulled back.

"Whoa, Liv, did you just do what I think you did?"

Olivia laughed. "If you're asking if I just kissed you, then the answer is yes"

Casey was at a loss. She was thrilled, but felt bad for Bob. She wanted to be with Olivia more than anything, but she did care about his feelings.

"Casey, tell me you haven't wanted this? Now, I would have been there for you anyway, but I have gone out of my way because I have an insane crush on you, and have since the first moment we met."

Casey got even more confused. She always thought she would be the one to reveal her feelings, but Olivia was doing it right in front of her.

"Are you serious Liv?"

"Oh my god yes. Casey, you're like my dream woman. You're beautiful, sexy, smart, fun. When I first saw you I thought 'my god she's hot. I really hope I'm able to contain myself around her'. And then, I'd see you everyday, teasing me with those beautifully tailored suits you wear. I got to know you and fell deeper, but I aways felt you were straight. You knew that I liked women, and never dropped me a hint you did too, so I backed off a little. We've become best friends, which I love, but it slightly tortured me because I've always wanted more."

Casey was beyond shocked. She was speechless at the absolute wrong time. She then did the only thing she could think of, and leaned in and kissed Olivia once more.

"Well, that's nice," Olivia purred.

Casey then stopped this. She couldn't go on, before she had really established how she felt.

"Olivia, I love this, I really do, and I have shared the same feelings for you, and have been waiting forever for you to say what you just said to me, but I need to get something off my chest."

"Well, that chest is so beautiful," Olivia uttered in quite a sexy manner, tickling Casey's chest. Casey was about to lose her mind. Olivia was one vice that she just couldn't control. As horny as she was and as much as she wanted to tear all of Olivia's clothes off right then and there, she needed to say this.

"Olivia, this is important to me. Now, I have the same feelings for you, which confused me a lot, because I've never dated a woman, nor have I had these sort of sexual feelings for one, but I need to ask, what about Bob?"

"What about him?" Liv seemed confused by the question.

"Well, Liv, you're dating him! And it killed me to see you with him, but he's a human being, who seems to really care about you."

Olivia smiled and kissed Casey again. Casey was melting.

"Well, that is tough. I'll admit, I was holding out for you, and he came into my life. I wanted to make you jealous - which I think worked, but I have developed feelings for him. But he's not you. He just isn't"

Casey was flattered, but still didn't have the answers she needed.

"Olivia, I can't really seriously think of being with you until your situation with him is resolved."

Olivia got it. "OK, no problem. I'll break up with him tomorrow. I'd do it right now, but it's late, and I should do it face to face."

Casey was relieved. "There's one more thing Liv."

"What's that?"

"If we're going to be in a relationship, we have to understand a few things. This is especially important given how things are starting out. Now, Liv, if we're going to be serious, I can't have you cheating on me. If you did, I would lose my mind."

"Casey, please. There's no way that will ever happen, I promise. I know that doesn't sound like much, given that I'm technically cheating right now, but you're different. You're a game-changer and a deal-breaker. There is no way I would ever do anything to jeopardize this….plus…."

"Plus what Liv…."

"You're so hot I couldn't imagine anything better. Bob has been great, but deep down, I know I'm gay. I mean, I like men, and am attracted to them, but I really prefer women…especially sexy redheaded prosecutors. He doesn't know I like women, but I absolutely prefer them to men…it's always been that way, and I think you know that."

Casey laughed. "Yes, I do. And thank you for the compliment beautiful." Casey stroked Olivia's beautiful, long brunette locks and then gave her a very soft, loving kiss. She wanted to fuck Liv so bad, but couldn't because she wanted to wait a little bit, and she wanted to not do anything until Liv was officially single.

"Casey," Liv stirred.

"Yes sweetheart?"

Casey didn't know where that came from, it just sort of came out, and Olivia smiled deeply when she heard it.

"I need the same promise from you. Once again, I know it doesn't sound great coming from me right now because technically I'm the one who's cheating, but I need to know you won't leave me for a hot, younger man or woman. After all, I'm 46 and eleven and a half years older than you are. I'm certainly not getting any younger…"

Casey leaned in a placed a kiss on Olivia's lips that could stop traffic. This is what she always wanted and could never ever remotely think about being with anyone else. "Does that answer your question?"

"Oh goodness yes."

"Olivia, I've wanted you for so long. And your age means nothing to me. I am so hot for you, and I loooovvvvveee the fact that you're a cougar…."

Olivia then laughed hysterically. "A cougar Casey? Did you really just break that out?"

"Well yeah! A cougar is someone who goes after younger partners…I don't think it's exclusive to gender….Plus, you're the hottest cougar I could ever imagine."

The brunette leaned in and made out with Casey once more. She had never felt this perfect with anyone before. She smiled and then cuddled with Casey on her couch. The two of them spent the night holding each other. The world was truly in front of them.

* * *

><p>Casey woke up first and just stared at Olivia. She couldn't believe what had just happened, and that she was now with Olivia Benson. This is what she had been waiting for for quite some time, and she was truly thrilled as to what was in front of her. She wanted to make some coffee and some breakfast for the two of them, but she knew Liv would lose her mind if she saw Casey up and about. So, she continued to watch the beautiful brunette sleep. After about 30 minutes, Olivia woke up, and saw Casey's beautiful emerald eyes staring right at her.<p>

"Good morning counselor. I could sure get used to this."

Casey looked a little perplexed. "Used to what?"

"Used to seeing your beautiful face every morning. Used to feeling your beautiful touch and feeling your beautiful long, red hair…"

Casey smiled and leaned in and kissed Olivia. Olivia then got up and started some coffee for the two of them, and made some oatmeal, which she served for Casey as she rested on the couch. As Casey sipped her coffee, she felt Olivia grab her hand. She loved her touch so much, as it always sent a shock through her body. She was so amazed at how Olivia could set her off and hit all of her spots without even trying. This was truly the best Casey had ever felt, and she was beyond thrilled.

As the two of them made it through their oatmeal and coffee, Olivia brought up the awkward small elephant in the room.

"OK Casey, now I'll be home a little late tonight, because I'm breaking up with Bob. I told him I needed to speak with him, and I'm sure he suspects nothing. Now, I don't want him to suspect anything, so I won't tell him I'm gay or there's someone else, but I'll just say things aren't working out. But, for what it's worth, I'll be returning home tonight officially single."

As Casey squeezed Liv's hand and rubbed her thigh, she smiled. "Well, you won't technically be single. As of tonight, you and I will officially be in a relationship."

Olivia loved the sound of that and kissed Casey once more. She then looked at the clock on the oven and saw that it was 7:53 which meant she needed to get ready for work. She hopped in the shower, and then dried herself off quickly and got dressed in the standard Olivia Benson outfit of pants, a cardigan and a nice blouse. She kissed Casey goodbye and then headed over to the precinct.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia was on edge all day at work, and people certainly took notice. She hated when people could see vulnerability, but this was something different. She had been alone for most of her life, and the prospect of being with her best friend was something she always wanted. As Olivia counted the seconds down on her watch, she knew that judgment time was coming. As the clock struck seven, she began to organize the files on her desk, and get ready to head out. She just hoped that nothing would happen in the middle of the night, because she really wanted to take the next step with Casey and be officially finished with Bob. She said her goodbyes to Rollins, Fin and Amaro, and then got in her car and headed over to the Village where Bob lived.

Bob had been waiting for Olivia all day, unaware that she planned on ending things. As he heard the knock on the door, he got very excited, and almost giddy that Olivia had arrived. The two of them had great sexual chemistry and did enjoy each other, but Olivia had very much checked out emotionally of their relationship.

As he opened the door, he saw the brunette, who was a vision. Olivia could always look amazing without even trying, and this was no different. As he smiled and took her coat, he still sensed nothing wrong.

"Bob, we need to talk," she said quietly.

Right then, he knew that this was headed nowhere good. Nothing good ever came after that phrase. He was upset, but held out hope that something nice hid in the brunette's next clause.

"Bob, you're a terrific guy, and we have fun together, but I don't think we should continue seeing each other." Olivia's heart was racing as the words came out of her mouth. She looked at Bob, who was visibly upset, which made her upset. She didn't want to hurt him, but what loomed ahead with Casey was so much more real and important.

"Olivia, did I do something? Did I pressure you in any way? Is there someone else?"

Olivia exhaled. She thought that this wasn't going to be the easiest thing to do, and that he wouldn't go down without a fight. "No Bob, it's really not you. I'm just not in a place where I can commit long term, and things were moving very quickly with us."

Bob wasn't buying it, which made things harder. Olivia really didn't want to get into her sexual preferences with him, but she felt that she may need to in order for him to truly get the hint.

"Olivia, I just don't get it. We have such a great time together, and our chemistry is amazing. I don't get why you'd want to end things before it really gets good."

Olivia was getting annoyed at this point. She wanted to be out of there and home, in Casey's arms. She didn't like the fact that Bob was questioning her, and that this had to be more annoying than it needed to be.

"Bob, please don't make this harder than it has to be. I'm just not in a place where I can be with someone right now."

She hated that she was lying, but she figured that maybe he would back off a little. Liv was never afraid of him or anything, but she was just annoyed at this point.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Olivia saw this one last feeble attempt coming.

"No, I'm sorry. But I do value the good times were shared together."

At this point, he finally got it, and gave her a hug. She put her coat on and walked out the door, and was beyond thrilled that this hard task was over. She now was absolutely thrilled to be able to officially start her life with Casey.

…

As she walked into her building, Olivia had a newfound edge and thrill to her. She was smiling and so happy, and just ready to really live. She got in the elevator and waited in anticipation until she walked into her apartment door and saw the beautiful redhead reading on the couch.

"It's done," Olivia uttered seriously.

"Seriously?" Casey responded.

"Yes. It was hard, but he took it well. All that matters is it's over, and we can officially begin." Olivia felt her heart beating insanely fast again, but this time for a different reason. She leaned on top of Casey and kissed those beautiful lips again, and smiled.

"Olivia, as amazing as this is, I have to say, I'm a little nervous. I've never dated a woman before, but with you in just feels right. Plus, it will be really hard for me to have sex with my knee still swollen."

Olivia laughed. "Casey, trust me, I'm willing to wait all of that out. You're mine now. As far as being nervous, don't worry…I'll teach you everything you need to know…"

As Casey smiled, she felt Liv's arm around her. She kissed her gently and then just snuggled next to her. Their chemistry was undeniable, and their feelings were so beautiful. This really was the start of something big.

Casey woke up the next morning, feeling wonderful. She had the woman she always wanted lying next to her, and she was beginning to feel a lot better. She got up and headed over to the sink, and got some water and swallowed her first painkiller of the day. She was feeling more like herself, like the injuries weren't getting the better of her. She started some coffee, and even though she wanted to make some breakfast, she knew that Olivia would bite her head off if she did. As the coffee finished, she heard the beautiful brunette starting to wake up.

"Casey, what are you doing? Why are you up and about?"

As she poured some black coffee and handed it to Liv, Casey smiled. She thought it was really cute how Olivia cared so much about her, and worried so much. The truth of the matter was Casey was really feeling better, and didn't need to be doted on that much.

"Olivia don't worry, I just took my first pill of the day, and then made us some coffee. I'm hardly rebuilding the Colosseum over here."

Before Olivia took a sip of the piping hot coffee, she walked over to the redhead and planted a huge, wet kiss dead smack on her lips. Casey reciprocated, and shoved her tongue down Olivia's throat. Olivia smiled as she tugged at the shorts she was wearing. She saw the clock on the oven and realized that she needed to get ready for work, but she really didn't want to leave Casey. It wasn't as much that Casey was still injured, but it had to do with the fact that Olivia loved her so much. It had been barely 48 hours since they had decided to enter a relationship, but there were so many feelings that were built up over the years that it seemed like they had been together forever. Just as Olivia was about to get in the shower, Casey felt the need to bring something up.

"Liv, I need to say something to you…." she said, very sternly.

"Oh god, am I in trouble? I feel like I'm in the principal's office or something."

Casey couldn't help but laugh. "No, no, nothing like that. I just want to make something clear to you."

"And that is?"

Casey exhaled. She knew that Olivia would understand what she was about to say, but it still made her nervous. "Well, I'm eventually going to go back to work, and when I do, people really can't know that we're a couple. We run huge risks of getting transferred or in extreme cases getting fired if someone were to find out. And if any perps knew, it wouldn't take much for a jury to see both me and you as biased."

Olivia had thought about this a lot actually, and this was a reason she was a little hesitant to enter a relationship with Casey. But, in the end, you can't help who you love.

"I understand completely Casey. Things work out wonderfully now because you aren't in the office, but when you return, we have to be very smart about this. It's going to be much harder for me because I get insanely hot when you walk around in sweats. When you put those perfect, formfitting, awesome suits on, I almost instantly melt."

Casey was actually a little surprised. "Do you really?"

"Um, Casey, you can't tell me you've never noticed me checking you out. You are so hot I can barely stand it, and your wardrobe is incredible. So yes, it will be harder for me to contain myself, but we have to be very discreet. I don't want anything happening to you."

As Olivia got a towel, Casey pulled her in for one more kiss. "And I don't want anything happening to you either."

When the brunette got out of the shower, she told Casey she would be home a little late, but not to worry. She then said she was missing her already.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia always thought she was discreet, and hid her happiness well, but she always got a little paranoid. She really had no need to be as no one at the precinct knew the extent of her relationship with Bob. As she daydreamed about what Casey was doing, she was interrupted by Amaro.

"We got a hit on the DNA from the earlier crime scene outside the park," he asserted. "It matches Claudia Mathis, whom we arrested six months ago for sexually assaulting her second grade students. It seems like she's stepped things up this time, potentially assaulting and murdering a 17 year old girl."

Olivia's stomach turned with this. This whole thing was so sordid, but she was used to it at this point. As she read over the files, she realized they had enough for a warrant.

"I'll find Alex, and get the warrant for her apartment. As soon as I get it, we'll all pay her a visit."

Alex signed the warrant, and handed it over to Liv. The two made small talk for a second before Olivia was out the door again.

"How's Casey," she asked.

Olivia got jumpy, thinking that Alex suspected something.

"Casey? what do you mean how is she?

Alex got a little confused. "Well, she tore up her knee and then tore up her wrist and you've been taking care of her, right? I was just curious how she was doing."

Olivia's whole body exhaled. "She's doing better. First surgery is done, and we're waiting on the second one. She's improving everyday though."

"Well give her my best. We all really miss her around here."

"I certainly will."

As the detectives descended on Mathis' apartment, they found the murder weapon, a knife underneath one of the floorboards. She had wiped it, but there were several stab wounds on the victim. It would be harder to convict without a print, but they did have the DNA as well as a surveillance picture of her and the victim. Olivia gathered all of this info and put it in a file that was eventually going to be shipped to the DA's office. She was so used to dealing with Casey for all of this, but dealing with Alex was well, just fine. She then looked at her watch and realized that it was 7:30 and she was going to be late for her appointment.

Casey felt pretty good, and was able to move around a bit, and actually got outside some She had finished "The Lincoln Lawyer" and "The Brass Verdict" and wanted to get the third book in the Michael Connelly series. She realized that Olivia hadn't gotten it for her, so she went over to the library to find it. She was in luck. They had both "The Reversal" and "The Fifth Witness" and Casey checked both of them out. Rather than go back to Liv's she just sat quietly in the corner and read. She read and read and read and realized that she had been in there for about six hours and had read about three quarters of the book. She loved reading so much, and she often finished books in one sitting. This one was so engrossing that she just couldn't put it down.

She looked at her watch and saw it was about 8:00. She realized that Olivia might be worried about her, so she sent over a text, but interestingly enough, it went unresponded. She didn't think much of it, and then she decided to get a cup of coffee and a pastry from the shop around the corner. It really felt good, being outside in the world again. She missed it so much, and really couldn't wait until she could be active again. As she made her way back to Olivia's building, she peered inside a small hair salon and found Liv in the chair. Olivia couldn't see her, so she knocked on the window, but still couldn't draw Liv's attention. Finally, the hairdresser that was working on Olivia pointed at Casey, and Liv was mortified.

Olivia was getting a trim, and dye in her hair. She had been dying her hair since she turned forty, and she needed a touch up every two months or so. No one knew, but no one asked, and she really didn't want Casey to know. Casey figured that Olivia probably had grey hair, as she was getting closer and closer to 50. She never thought anything of it, but clearly Olivia did. Olivia put her head in her hands, and Casey got the hint and headed back up to the apartment.

Olivia arrived back, very embarrassed. Casey was smiling as she really didn't care. She finally broke the ice.

"Well, Olivia Benson dyes her hair! The secret's out! Who knew? Who knew Olivia Benson was so vain?" she said sarcastically.

"Casey shut up. I am normally not vain at all, but one day after I turned 40, I noticed more and more grey hair, so on a whim, I decided to dye it. I liked the way it looked, and like looking young for my age so I kept doing it. And now, dating you, this hot, young lawyer, I feel even more pressure to look younger."

Casey was flattered. She really didn't care what Olivia looked like. She was more attracted to her soul than anything, but it was a bonus that she was beautiful. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and gave her a very, very loving kiss.

"Olivia, I really don't care if you dye your hair or not. I actually kinda like it. It humanizes you some. I would have never guessed that you did, but I really don't care. You're so beautiful to me, inside and out. Grey hair or no grey hair."

"Are you sure," Olivia asked nervously.

Casey gave Olivia a kiss that would have killed an ordinary person. The heat beneath them was so tangible that it oozed in the air. Olivia kissed Casey back as Casey ran her fingers through Olivia's long, brunette locks.

"I'm sure that I love you Olivia Benson. How's that for sure?"

Olivia flushed with emotion. She was embarrassed and a little ashamed of being so vain and materialistic and not thinking that Casey would like past her grey hair. She smiled and gave Casey some puppy dog eyes, even though she wasn't particularly sad.

"You love me? Woooowwww! Casey, you know I love you too, right?"

"I do now."

"Gosh, when your knee is better, I'm going to rock your world, and I can't wait, but for now, I absolutely love kissing you and holding you. Casey, I'm so happy. You're truly the best I've ever had."


	13. Chapter 13

"Olivia?" Casey asked with some slight puppy dog eyes.

"Yes beautiful?"

"Does it bother you that I can't have sex yet? I mean, we could try, but I feel like it would hurt my knee. But if you want to, we can certainly test it out…"

Olivia was dumbfounded, and flattered that Casey would ask this. She wanted to fuck Casey about as much as she wanted to breathe, but knew that this wasn't the time. She got teased just by having her around all the time, and each and every time she saw her she just wanted to tear her clothes right off.

"As much as I want to Casey, you getting healthy is the most important thing. And like I told you before, when you are healthy, I am going to absolutely rock your world."

Casey smiled, and kissed Olivia. This was such an amazing feeling and something that both of them had longed for for quite some time.

"I need to get out Liv. I'm going to run down to the corner for a quart of milk. Do you need anything?"

"Only for you to come back as soon as possible," Liv said, leaning in to kiss Casey once more. "And Casey, please be careful. I mean, you're a perfectly good girlfriend…I wouldn't want to have to do anything to replace you."

As Casey walked out the door, her cellphone rang. Normally, it was always with her, but she forgot it this time. Olivia looked at it, and realized it was the hospital. She wanted to let it go to voicemail, but she just couldn't help herself.

"Hello?" she answered tentatively.

The voice on the other end realized that Casey wasn't speaking.

"Hi, this is Dr. Hirschbeck. I'm looking for Casey Novak. Do I have the right number?"

Olivia exhaled and was relived. "Yes, Dr. Hirschbeck you do. This is Olivia Benson. Sorry, Casey just stepped out for a minute, but she'll be right back. Can I take a message for her?"

"Olivia, Hi! So I see you're answering Casey's phone now…?" Olivia blushed, and she was thrilled Dr. Hirschbeck couldn't see her. "Well, tell Casey to call me. I want to examine her knee, so we can maybe schedule her surgery."

"I certainly will doctor. Thanks again!"

Just as Olivia hung up, Casey walked in the door. She was holding some milk, and a six pack of Dr. Pepper. She saw that Olivia had just hung up her blackberry.

"Olivia, did you just answer my phone?" she asked slyly.

"Yes Case, but it wasn't anything like that. I wasn't snooping or anything. It was Dr. Hirschbeck. She wants to make an appointment with you so she can check your knee out."

"Oh, great, I'll call her right now."

Casey dialed and heard the doctor's voice on the other end. She told her that she was pretty open, and she made an appointment for the incumbent Tuesday. As she hung up, Olivia piled on top of her.

"This is so exciting Casey! Maybe you can have surgery soon and then maybe….."

"Oh my god Liv, please don't jinx it! I want to be with you more than anything!"

As the two settled in to watch TV, there was such amazing energy between them. They never thought this would ever happen, but now that it had, they were going to do whatever it took to preserve it. Casey they flipped through reruns of The Mentalist, Casey rested her head on Olivia's shoulder, and Liv stroked her beautiful red hair. It was like each of them was finally home.


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia sat and held Casey's hand as they both waited in anticipation as Dr. Hirschbeck took an X-ray of Casey's knee. Neither one of them knew what to expect, but both of them hoped that Casey was well enough for surgery. As much as the two of them loved their newfound love and relationship, they were very much waiting for the time that hey could have sex.

"How are you feeling?" the brunette asked.

"Ok. A little nervous. I just want all of this to be over. I want the surgery and rehab to be over and I just want to feel like me again."

"I get it Casey, but I have to say, having you close to me and knowing you're always with me really is amazing. I love you and have wanted you for so long."

Casey nudged Olivia as the doctor came back.

"Ok Casey, I've taken a look at your X-ray and things look good. The swelling has gone down so it looks like we're good to go ahead with the surgery. Would you like to schedule it?"

"yes I would" Casey responded. "Preferably as soon as possible."

Dr. Hirschbeck checked her schedule. "How about Thursday at 8?" she asked.

"That works fine" Casey said.

"And someone will make sure she takes it easy until then. Trust me, she will be well rested and prepared for surgery," Olivia chimed in as she squeezed Casey's hand.

"I know she'll be in good hands," Dr. Hirschbeck responded. "I know you're going to take very good care of her."

Olivia then leaned in and kissed Casey, right in front of the doctor who didn't seem to care at all.

"You two make an absolutely beautiful couple" Dr. Hirschbeck answered. "You guys really, really do." She then walked out of her office and left the two of them alone.

"So that was something," Casey said. "So are we telling people now?"

"I'm not sure," Olivia answered. "But I just couldn't resist kissing those beautiful lips of yours. The rest of the people who need to know will know in time. Now, let's get you home and resting and ready for that surgery!"


	15. Chapter 15

There wasn't much out there that Casey feared. At this point, her biggest fear was not being as prepared as she needed to be for a case, or letting something a witness say slide without going detected. All of her fears were job related, because if she didn't do her job well, then a rapist, murderer or child molester would walk free. But on the day of her surgery, she had a little bit of fear in the pit of her stomach. She knew she was in good hands with Dr. Hirschbeck, who was one of the best surgeons in the city, but still, leaving her fate in the hands of someone else was a little nerve-wracking.

Olivia had done a stellar job of taking care of her, and making sure that she took it easy, as well as keeping her stress levels down, but even she knew that as much as she did, and as confident she was in modern medicine, there wasn't much more she could do to ensure Casey's safety.

"Just remember, athletes and many other people get this surgery all the time Case, and Dr. Hirschbeck is the best of the best, you'll be fine," Olivia said as they pulled into the parking lot. "And I'll be right there when you wake up, you can take that to the bank."

"I know you will, Liv. And you've been incredible in the time leading up to this. I couldn't have asked for a better partner to help me through all this. I just feel so lucky that you have come to me."

As Olivia parked, she leaned in and gave Casey a very sweet kiss, and then walked around to the other side and let her out. As she took Casey's hand and stabilized her knee, the two of them started that long walk to get prepared for this operation. As they walked, hand in hand through the hospital, Casey's feelings of nervousness actually exited, and she began to feel anxious. She didn't care as much about things going wrong, but she just wanted to get this over with. She wanted to start the rehab, and be active again so she could feel more like herself. She hated that she couldn't workout or anything, because that was such a part of who she is.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked as she brought Casey a cup of hot tea. She then very, very softly rubbed Casey's knee as if to say, "you'll be ok."

"I'm OK. I was really nervous when I woke up this morning, but now I'm feeling a lot better. I just want this to be done with, and to start the rehab so I can start feeling like me again."

Just as she finished, Olivia touched Casey's face, and then Dr. Hirschbeck emerged.

"OK, Casey, we're ready for you. Olivia, you can come back and while we prep her."

Dr. Hirschbeck knew how insistent Olivia was about everything, especially things related to Casey, so she knew Olivia would want to be there. Plus, this was normal protocol for all surgeries, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

Casey got undressed and put her robe on, and then answered a series of questions from the nurse. She had never had any sort of surgery before, so she was completely unaware of all of this, but had no problems answering everything. Olivia sat by her side, and gave her looks of reassurance, and then, the anesthesiologist came, and gave Casey what she needed. Right then, Olivia knew it was time for her to go.

As Olivia waited, she agonized. She had no idea how Casey was doing, and it just killed her. She wanted her to be ok, and thought she would be, but the idea of not knowing was a hard pill to swallow. She did many things to pass the time. She had a full breakfast, listened to her ipod, tried to read. But it all seemed so small as she waited for Casey's results.

Finally, after about three hours, Dr. Hirschbeck emerged, in full scrubs. "Olivia, so happy to see you. Let's go back to this little private sitting area so we can discuss the surgery."

At that point, Olivia's heart raced. She didn't know if this was normal or not, but wondered why the doctor couldn't just tell her whatever news there was in the waiting room. Every step each of them took increased the anticipation of whatever news there was.

The two of them sat down in this really small room that had three chairs and a desk. Olivia had been through some very intense situations in her life, but nothing compared to this. Her heart was racing at an uncanny level.

"Ok Olivia, I just wanted to bring you here, because that's what I do with all of the family and friends after surgery. I just like to have a little bit of privacy. Anyway, the surgery went well, and she will certainly make a full recovery. I had to take a little bit more cartilage out of her knee than I thought, but she'll be fine. She'll be in recovery for about five hours, and then she'll probably just want to sleep, but we'll look to getting her released tomorrow."

"That's great news, doc, and thank you. When can I see her?"

"Probably in about two hours. I have your cell number, so I'll just give you a call when she's up and ready for you."

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off Olivia's shoulders. it was funny, because she wasn't even the one who had gone through a pretty invasive surgery, but she felt like she had with all of the waiting around. She had to wait even more, but this waiting was a lot less stressful.

Finally, Dr. Hirschbeck called Olivia and let her know Casey was ready for Olivia. She felt amazing about this, and as she made it to Casey's room, she saw her, laying there, no makeup, looking a little disheveled, but Olivia couldn't have cared less.

"Hey there stranger," Olivia whispered as she ran her fingers through Casey's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. A little out of it, and in a little bit of pain, but I'll be OK. Dr. Hirschbeck said the surgery went well and I should be out of here tomorrow, so that's nice to hear. I'm exhausted though, and it's barely afternoon."

"Just lay there baby," Olivia said. "All the doctors, and me are here to take care of you. None of them will let anything happen to you."

Just as Olivia said that, Casey closed her eyes and drifted off. Olivia knew how tired she must be, and just let her rest. Olivia sat on the chair in the room, and rested her eyes as well. She was relieved that this part of the journey was over for now. Now, it was all about getting the rehab started so Casey could feel like her active self again.


End file.
